


Know Better

by NotPersephone



Series: Count and Countess Lecter [43]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “You have to be more careful, Papa,” Mira states with all seriousness while she stands next to Bedelia and watches with great interest as she cleans the wound on Hannibal’s forearm.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Count and Countess Lecter [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/884424
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Know Better

Nimble fingers press the pad against the skin delicately, cleaning the cut with diligence and cautious skilfulness, not lost despite the years that passed since it was last put to professional use.

Putting the soiled cotton aside, Bedelia takes a clean one, continuing her task while her brow furrows in silent scrutiny of Hannibal’s carelessness. She says nothing, but she does not need to, more than able to convey her reprimand with a mere glance.

But she is not the only person observing Hannibal and the other one does not share her verbal restrain.

“You have to be more careful, Papa,” Mira states with all seriousness while she stands next to Bedelia and watches with great interest as she cleans the wound on Hannibal’s forearm.

“Yes, I know,” he responds in the same solemn manner, trying hard to remain serious and suppress a smile forming on his lips as he looks at their daughter.

Mira’s eyes narrow in a perfect reflection of her mother’s reaction and Hannibal knows she will soon be capable of expressing any sentiments with nothing more but a single glimpse. Just like Bedelia. He feels a sudden rise of emotions in his chest, entwining warmly in his swelling heart, but the sensation is burst by a sting of unexpected pain that radiates from his arm just as the cotton pad touches the centre of the cut.

His arm flinches a little and the corner of Bedelia’s mouth twists in a wordless _I told you so_ expression. She did warn him not to attempt to remove the heavy fallen tree branches as it was dangerous and wait for the gardening crew that was due to arrive tomorrow. But he persisted, as per usual, wanting to be rid of the obstacle before any harm befell her or their daughter playing in the garden. Yet Bedelia was right, as always. The only person who ended up getting hurt was Hannibal.

Now he remains sitting patiently as she carries on removing the dirt and dried blood from the wound; Mira leans forward, fascinated by Bedelia’s ministrations.

“Fortunately, it is a shallow cut, no stitches will be needed,” she says, more for the benefit of their daughter than Hannibal. “But I will require another cotton pad,” she adds, now glancing at Mira who instantly moves from her place and reaches for the medical kit laid out on the side table. She takes a pad and gives it to Bedelia with barely contained eagerness.

“Thank you,” Bedelia takes the offering, the stern expression of rebuke now melting ever so slightly as a bud of affection plants with a smile on her lips.

“You were lucky, Papa,” Mira pronounces matter-of-factly as Bedelia finishes the cleanse.

“This is not the first time he was lucky,” Bedelia remarks, the amusement now flickering brighter in her eyes. “He has been known to be heedless on quite a few occasions,” the gleam turns to cold steel for a fleeting moment before settling back to its warm shine.

With her assistance no longer required, Mira walks around Bedelia and stands by Hannibal’s side.

“That is because you were not listening to Mama,” it is not a question, but a firm statement and this time Hannibal can no longer hide the smile tugging at his lips. Bedelia’s smile flourishes as well; she does not comment, moving to apply a dressing around the wound.

Tiny arms brace themselves on Hannibal’s thigh and one leg lifts as Mira makes an attempt to climb onto his lap, not entirely effective. He comes to her aid at once, his unbruised arm wrapping around her minute frame and pulling her up with ease. She settles herself on the spot with a satisfied smile of a worthy effort, making Hannibal’s one expand in turn.

“Yes, that is correct,” he admits without hesitation, his words eliciting another raise of Bedelia’s brow, but paired with a delighted grin this time around.

Once again, she opts for meaningful silence, focusing on securing the dressing.

“But I know better now,” he lifts his gaze to meet Bedelia’s, watching it soften as she looks back at him with care.

The cut all clean and secured, she sets to pack her medical bag.

“Does it hurt, Papa?” Mira enquires as Hannibal brings the bandaged arm back to rest on his thigh.

“Only a little,” he reassures her, his heart giving another fervent jolt while she glances at his arm with apprehension. “But a kiss might make it less bothersome,” he adds with pretended shyness.

Her face lighting up at once, Mira throws her arms around his neck and places a kiss on his cheek. Hannibal chuckles and wraps his arm around her petite body. He can see Bedelia trying to hide a smile of her own as she folds the bag.

“I am certain I will heal in no time now,” he declares, “But perhaps, another kiss is required, just for good measure,” his grin surges playfully as he stares directly at Bedelia.

Having finished tidying up, she turns to face him fully, head tilting with incredulity. Surely, he cannot expect her to fall for the same pretence as a three-year-old. But Hannibal is not discouraged, his gaze becoming more pleading and adoring as he continues to look at her. After all, his eyes too have a few tricks at their disposal.

Bedelia sighs but smiles nonetheless, stepping closer and leaning forward. She cradles his face in her hands and presses a lingering kiss on his lips. Hannibal encircles her waist with his bandaged arm, his injury long forgotten, and pulls their daughter closer still.

_Lucky._

The word does not even begin to describe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mira courtesy of awayfromsight.  
> I am trying to work on another fic and this was a little palette cleanser as I am struggling with coming back to more writing in general. I thought we could all use some fun fluff. Thank you for reading and stay safe! ♥ This is my 145th (!) bedannibal post here.
> 
> PS. I am considering separating all the Lecter family shorts into another collection.


End file.
